MH 3: A New Journey
by Darkness's Shadow
Summary: Join Sekai and Melane, two new hunters in the land of Minegarde, as they hunt monsters for Moga Village.
1. Enter Moga Village

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter

* * *

It was a clear and sunny day in the village of Moga. There were children playing around, the Fish Mongress was sealing fish to her customer, the Wyvern Artesian was working on a sword, even the village elder was currently fishing with a young boy, who fell in the water while the elder started to laugh. We now go to their farm, where the farmer and his Felyne helpers are working on the crops and many other things. A male then comes in and talks with the Farmer, before a massive earthquake goes off on the village. Everyone was in a panic, before they calmed down when the earthquake stopped.

A few hours later, Everyone had gone to the center of the village, where the elder was speaking to all of the people. At the same time, two people were coming from the city towards the town. They were new hunters who had just received their hunting licenses.

The first hunter was a male with silver hair in a style called 'Rathalos Spike' (That spiky hair one). He was wearing a red shirt and pants and he had a Medium Bowgun on his back. His white eyes shone with determination of being a hunter as the sun shone on his face, revealing a scar that went from his right eye to his left cheek in a crescent moon style. He also had a small reptile like creature on his head. It was orange and blue with a long tail that had a spike at the end. Another creature was on his left shoulder. This creature was midnight black with a long tail and red eyes. On his back was a Medium Bowgun.

The female had long green hair in a style called Lunastra Bangs (The two ponytails that go in front of the female hunters face in MHFU). She was wearing a green shirt and pants. Her orange eyes also held determination at being able to hunt for monsters. On her shoulder was what looked like a mini human with a pumpkin head. (Yes. Cha-Cha has been introduced early.) On her back was a giant Iron Sword.

"Well, this is it," the female shouted as she cheered at being able to hunt. The male chuckled at his partner and friend's behavior.

"We gonna hunt-hunt for many monster-monster," the pumpkin headed thing spoke in a childish voice. The male bursted out laughing now as was the two creatures he had.

"Honestly Ch-Cha," the male spoke after his laughing fit. They were almost at the village now, and could see that all of the villagers were in the center of the village. "For a Shakalaka, you sure are funny." Cha-Cha pouted before he giggled.

"At least Cha-Cha is more smarty-smarty then Sekai-Sekai," Cha-Cha said then danced around before he had to dodge the know named Sekai's anger. The female sniggered at the comment before she calmed down and caught Cha-Cha in her arms, just as he jumped at her. Sekai was fuming but sighed and calmed down as well.

"Honestly Melane, you baby him way too much," Sekai said as he patted the two monsters on his shoulder, the only things left that he had to remember his parents by. The guild had a fuss when they learned that he used monsters, the very thing that he had to hunt, to help him. He then reminded them that hunters used Felyne and Melynxe to hunt as well, even though they technically count as monsters.

Melane's eyes softened before she hugged him. "Like you do to Tigrex and Nargacuga," She shot back playfully. Sekai was about to make a comeback, but Melane noticed that they were in the village. "Well, we're here," she announced as Sekai saw that they were in Moga Village. They made their way towards the center of it and saw that the Village Elder was waiting patiently for the two.

"Welcome you two, to Moga Village," the elder called out to the two as they got close to him. "I would like to personally welcome the two of you and you came just in time." Sekai and Melane were now confused. "You see, we have just been struck with an earthquake. We do not know what could have caused it, but I believe it to be the legendary Lagiacrus." Sekai was afraid now.

"And you want us to hunt it so early on," Sekai nearly shouted while Melane looked confused. She was slow at times for reasons unknown. The Elder looked appalled at the declaration.

"Heavens no," the elder told the now calming Sekai as his two helpers growled in his ears. He was always able to understand what they said somehow. The elder saw this and smiled. Most would say that Sekai was insane for having two monsters that are known for being ruthless killers, even if they were just babies. "I see that the city was telling the truth. That the two hunters we would be receiving used actual monsters to help them hunt. This will help us very much so. Are they trained so they will not eat the villagers?" Sekai nodded as did Melane, even though Cha-Cha doesn't eat humans.

"I taught these two when they hatched from their eggs, that to never hunt and/or eat a human," Sekai told the chief truthfully with the two monsters nodding in agreement. The two then jumped off of his head and shoulder and landed on the ground gracefully. Melane giggled before steeling herself.

"What are we to do Elder," Melane asked the old leader. He puffed on his pipe before answering.

"The first thing I want you to do is to find my son," the elder started. "He was last seen heading to the Moga Woods. I want you to find him and he'll explain what you are to do." Melane and Sekai nodded. "Here is 1500z for each of you." Sekai and Melane had thankful looks on their faces as the chief gave them the money.

They turned towards the Weapons and Armory Shop to see a young girl, about 18 years of age, looking off in dreamland. They arrived and heard what she was saying.

"And I finally strike the Rathalos down and become a hero to the city," the shop lady said to herself. Sekai mentally chuckled while Melane sweatdropped. She coughed to get her attention. "Oh, it's the new hunters! Welcome to the Weapon and Armor Shop! I'm sorry to say though, that we only have a few weapons to sell and only two armor sets as well." Melane and Sekai had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"It's okay," they said in unison. That was another weird thing about them. If you didn't know them for their hunting partners, you would know them for them being able to say the same thing at the same time, or to finish each others sentences. It was almost as if they were twins, but they weren't related to each other in anyway, other than being friends. "We don't mind." The shop lady was confused at how they would finish each others sentences, but then shook it off. She smiled and showed them the weapons, which were only an Iron Sword and Shield and a bone one, An iron GreatSword and a bone one, an Iron Hammer, a few Bowguns, And an Iron Lance and a bone one. There was also a Leather Armor set, and a Hunters Armor set. Sekai bought the Hunter set which was a total of 5000z, but he had plenty since he saved up on money, unlike Melane who used most of hers to buy Potions, Whetstones, and other items when they were still in the city. Melane bought the Leather set and with that, they were off to Moga Woods. Their mission: Find the Chief's Son.

* * *

And that's a wrap. To warn you know, I will be adding monsters and locations from other Monster Hunter games. I'm just telling you now, so you won't be all, 'That's not in this game', later on.

With that, I bid thee farewell.


	2. Finding Junior

Here is chapter two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sekai and Melane, and possibly anyone else that I create and may or may not use in any of my stories.

* * *

The group of five, well two since it's really only suppose to be Melane and Sekai that are hunting, traveled towards the Moga Woods, on their quest to find the chief's son, Junior. They saw some Aptonoth and, like all rookie hunters, killed and carved them for their meat. Sekai fed some to Nargacuga and Tigrex before saving the rest for when they could cook them. Sure he could just eat it raw just fine, thanks to him being able to eat like a monster and not get sick, but it tasted better cooked. Melane gave hers to Cha-Cha so that he could hold it until they got back to the village.

Sekai was looking at a few tracks and saw that they were human tracks. Thanks to his Armor, he could see the entire island. The islands were segmented into areas, with an extra being used for a base camp for when hunters did their quests. Sekai turned to Melane.

"Think I found where Junior went," he told the female who nodded before she sheathed her Iron Sword. He put away his Bowgun and ran towards the base camp area, with Melane and their monster partners following. A few minutes later, they came upon a destroyed base camp. They also saw a young man in a pink shirt looking over the damage.

"Hello, are you Junior," Melane called out to the man politely. Said man turned around and his face turned into a smile.

"Ah, you must be the new hunters dad was talking about," Junior spoke to the two, who nodded just as their partners caught up to them. Tigrex and Nargacuga both jumped onto Sekai's left and right shoulder respectively while Cha-Cha jumped onto Melane's hair. Junior was slightly shocked at how calm the two were, but then remembered what his dad said that was unique about the two.

"So what happened here," Sekai asked as he surveyed the damage to the camp. Junior sighed before explaining.

"Well because of the earthquake, this camp got hit by falling debris," Junior told the two as he looked at the camp again and sighed. "We're going to need Resources to build this camp again, so you two won't be taking missions for a while." Just then, Juniors stomach rumbles in hunger. Sekai chuckled while Melane giggled and Junior blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, but I haven't eaten in a while. Do you have any raw meat?" Sekai nodded and handed Junior a raw meat as did Melane. "Thanks!" With that, Junior ate the meat raw, leaving a shocked Melane and an amused Sekai. "Meat is Meat, even if it's Raw." Sekai sweatdropped while Melane looked sick, if her face turning light green was anything to go by.

Sekai smiled at Juniors antics. "So the Chief told us that you would tell us what to do," Sekai told the man who nodded. Tigrex and Nargacuga were busy eating dome Raw Meat, so Sekai sat down as did Melane and Junior. Cha-Cha went off with Tigrex and Nargacuga so that he could watch them.

"Okay, then," Junior started. "I want you to kill some monsters to collect resources. You will know what they are. We need about 300 resource points to build the Camp again. Let's go to the village first, so you can prepare." Sekai and Melane nodded in agreement and stood up along with Junior. They then headed off towards town with their monsters in tow.

* * *

The next day:

The bright morning sun shone through out Moga Village. The entire place looked bad from the earthquake, but was still fine overall. Sekai woke up to the bright sunlight and long green hair. He smiled before he shot out of bed.

_'Long green hair,' _he thought with a blush. He always had a thing for his friend though never would say that out loud in fear of getting rejected. He silently got out of bed with a silent sigh. Sekai went about and did his morning rituals before making some breakfast for himself and Melane. He then ate his and set hers on the table along with a note, knowing that it'll be sometime before she woke up. He exited the small house that they were given with Tigrex and Nargacuga on his shoulders.

He went off to meet the Villagers, and was very happy that they accepted his partners. He also was happy to see that everyone was working on fixing up the village, which he was doing also. He looked at the sun and saw that it was around 10:00 in the morning and that Melane should have been up by now. He headed towards their home with his partners following him. He arrived and saw that someone was taking a shower in the bathroom. He saw Melane's Armor at the side of the bed with her weapon as well.

Sekai walked through their small home looking at all of the things they had, which wasn't much. Cha-Cha was sleeping near the door, and Tigrex had found a cozy dent in the floor to sleep on. Nargacuga was still on his shoulder. Sekai then heard the water stop and heard the door open. He turned around to greet Melane, when he froze as did she. Sekai had a huge blush on his face before he ran out of the room yelling out apologies. The reason: Melane had came out of the bathroom with no clothes on. Her whole body was red with embarrassment before she rushed back into the bathroom and put on her clothes. She then came out and put on her armor, before going of to find Sekai.

* * *

With said person:

Sekai was walking around the village with a dazed look and a blush on his face, though it went down to a pink tint. He was stopped when the Village Elder, who saw Sekai in that state.

"Why hello there Sekai," the Chief said. "What's got you in a state where you don't know what's happenin?" Sekai shook his head before looking at the Chief.

"Hey Chief, when'd you get here," Sekai asked, making the Chief sweatdrop. He repeated what he said and Sekai blushed harder. "You don't want to know. If Melane asks for me, tell her I'm at the farm." With that, he hastily walked of to the farm, leaving a confused but knowing Chief.

Several minutes later, Melane came out and walked towards the Chief with Tigrex, Nargacuga, and Cha-Cha following her.

"Excuse me, Chief," she asked the elderly man, who turned to her when she spoke. "Do you perhaps know where Sekai is?" The Chief nodded.

"Yes I do," the Chief said to her as he pointed to the farm. "He is at the farm. Looked really deep in thought and had a big blush on his face. Do you know why?" Melane nodded and told him what had happened. "Ah, I see now. Very well then, continue on. Oh, and don't forget that you have to collect resources." Melane nodded before she ran to the farm.

* * *

At the farm:

Sekai was looking at the destroyed farm with concerned eyes. The farmer was a nice man, and he got along well with him. Sekai was looking at the upturned soil before he saw a pig in diapers.

"Why hello there little pig," Sekai said in a sweet voice. The pig, hearing Sekai, came and nuzzled into his outstretched hand. Sekai petted the pig for a while and then stopped. Afterwards, the pig started to follow him around, much to Sekai and the farmer's amusement. Sekai then grabbed his gun and a Small Monster Bone from his bag, and started to carve something into it. He remembered his father and mothers clan, which was a group of hunters that stick together. On the right side, he carved in 'Shirubārosanzerusu' which was his father's clan. It meant Silver Los. On the left side, he carved 'Gōrudoian' which was his mothers and it meant Gold Ian. He smiled at his work, when he felt a presence in front of him. He hesitantly looked up, and saw Melane there giving him a smile.

He panicked a little, and stuttered out apologies. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry about w-what happened ea-earlier," Sekai stuttered out, causing Melane to giggle.

"It's okay, It was as much my fault as it was yours," she told him, much to his relief. He then saw that Tigrex and Nargacuga were talking to the Pig, which he named Truffles. He smiled before he remembered what they were suppose to do: gather resources to build the Base Camp.

"Hey, we should be going so that we can collect resources," Sekai told the female hunter, who nodded at the silver haired hunters suggestion. "Well, let's go!" With that, the duo went of to Moga Woods through the entrance from the farm, which the farmer was nice enough to tell them.

* * *

Well,that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed.

And with that, I bid thee goodnight.


	3. Important AN

Dear readers, this is Darkness's Shadows' parents- We're here to give you grave news. He has been put in a coma due to a car accident, and we've no idea when he will come out of it. As of now' this account will not be used until he comes out of his coma. We're so sorry to bring such news' though its' harder for us to deal with it. Again, this account will not be in use, so the stories will be up for adoption.


End file.
